


Here's to us

by killing_kurare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Daphne grins. “Here’s to friendship,” Daphne toasts. “Screw the others.”“Screw them all,” Pansy echoes, and together they drink up.





	

**Rating** : PG  
**Challenge** : [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/): ["Are you kidding me?" ](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/761418.html?thread=100142922#t100142922)  
**Challenge:** [Ficathon: Like the whisper of the wind](http://gedanken-zirkus.livejournal.com/4783.html) \- If I were you I'd put that away / See, you're just wasted / And thinking 'bout the past again / Darling, you'll be okay

 

“Are you kidding me?”

Pansy’s voice rings through the room but doesn’t make Daphne look up. She’s not reacting at all, just keeps on clinging to the bottle of Whiskey.

With an angry sigh the brunette stomps over to her friend and takes the bottle away.

“Hey, I still need this! Give it back!” Daphne’s slurred voice sounds childish and needy, and as she tries to reach out for the alcohol, she slips off the couch she had herself draped over in a very unladylike way.

“Look at you, you’re a mess,” Pansy hisses.

“I don’t care,” Daphne cries and finally lets her hand sink. “Why should I stay sober? No one bothers about me anyway.”

Pansy’s face becomes softer at the bitter tears her friend starts to cry. She puts the bottle away (out of Daphne’s reach) and sits next to Daphne who’s now on the floor with her back against the edge of the luxurious couch. It’s a bizarre image they’re providing, like a before-after poster.

They both wear expensive dresses, both black and bodyhugging, but the straps of Daphne’s have slipped off her shoulders and reveal the crimson lace of her bra. Her makeup is smeared, her hair tousled and she has lost one of her black highheels somewhere along the way.

Pansy herself still looks like she’s about to go out, not like she’s come home a few minutes ago.

She purses her red lips. “I told you it’s not a good idea to go to that party if your sister is there.”

“Yeah, you told me,” Daphne agrees weeping and smears her mascara even more.

Pansy raises one eyebrow, just now realizing how drunk Daphne must be if she agrees just like that.

“Oh, Darling,” she coos and lays her arm around Daphne’s shoulders. “Why would you do this to yourself.”

“Because I can’t stand it. I could’ve had it all, I just know that!”

Pansy tries to fight her own hurt at these words. She remembers her school-days, when she was dating Draco and thought she’d end up as his bride. But well, things didn’t quite turn out the way she expected. Obviously. But Pansy had been able to simply shrug it off and was quite happy with her life. She had her money, her looks, her men … and her drunk friend on the floor who threatened to drown in self-pity.

“Come on. It will be better in the morning, I promise. Right now you’re just wasted like hell and think too much about the past.”

“I don’t want to go to bed right now,” Daphne pouts and rests her forehead against her friend’s bare shoulder. “You’re supposed to make me feel better. Say something nasty about my little bitch-sister.”

Pansy smirks. “Not even with all the riches Malfoy provides she managed to buy herself some taste. Have you seen her makeup? Maybe someone should’ve told her that more isn’t always better.”

Daphne laughs. “Oh Merlin, you’re so right. I’ve told her so many times, but she just wouldn’t listen. Now I’m happy she didn’t.”

Pansy laughs along and pats her friend’s knee. “See. Be happy you still have your freedom. Even if I was offered the position, there’s no way in hell I’d be Mrs Draco Malfoy now. Arrogant prick.”

Daphne raises her hand like holding an invisible glass. “To our freedom!” she announces and sits up. “Come on, drink at least one shot with me and then I’ll go to bed, I promise.”

Pansy looks at Daphne’s face and smirks at her attempt to look sober and responsible.

“What the heck,” she finally murmurs and gets up to get the bottle. “If you manage to get on your feet by yourself and NOT trip, I’ll drink with you.”

“Deal,” Daphne answers and tries to get up by holding on to the couch. By the time Pansy is back at her side she’s actually standing. “See? I’m not as drunk as you thought,” she winks at Pansy.

“Alright,” the brunette gives in and conjures two glasses with her wand, fills them half with the golden liquid.

“Here’s to us,” Pansy says and hands Daphne one of the glasses, “the irresistible femme fatales of the pureblood-society.”

Daphne grins. “Here’s to friendship,” Daphne toasts. “Screw the others.”

“Screw them all,” Pansy echoes, and together they drink up.

 


End file.
